


good morning, my love

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, i really love markhyuck today ok, sue me, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: mark and donghyuck spend the morning together in bed





	good morning, my love

donghyuck stroked his hand along the side of mark's face.

 

his cheekbones were framed by the bright morning light, placing a beautiful natural filter across his face.

 

he was hugging the blanket in the hotel room up to his chin, cuddling it since donghyuck had moved away from their position early last night. the other bed in the room was empty, wholly untouched except for the suitcase donghyuck had thrown on there when they entered the room the day before.

 

donghyuck cupped his hand on mark's face again and the older's eyelashes fluttered.

 

"good morning sleepyhead," donghyuck cooed, and mark scrunched his eyes closed a bit before opening them.

 

"why's it so bright?" he slurred, lisping through some of the consonants.

 

donghyuck leaned in a bit and pressed his lips onto mark's, smiling a bit into the kiss as mark groaned at his morning breath.

 

"'s just me hyung, guess i'm just that bright," donghyuck smiled.

 

"shut up and kiss me more before the manager or hyung comes up to wake us up," mark said, pushing the blankets aside and pulling himself closer to donghyuck and entwining their legs, wrapping his hands around donghyuck's back and pressing their lips together, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer.

 

donghyuck pulled apart for a split second, panting and blurting out a "wow" before coming back in and kissing him again.

 

they continued for a while, donghyuck and mark seemingly melding themselves together, pressing up against each other and dissolving their making out into simple kissing, little pecks and nips on lips and skin.

 

"i love you," mark said. plainly. simply. like it was the easiest thing in the world.

 

"i love you too," donghyuck said, pressing his lips onto mark's one more time before pulling back and sliding down the bed a bit and pushing his head into mark's neck, inhaling his morning scent.

 

he kind of smelt like the hotel body wash and shampoo, along with the scent of plane that never really went away, but that was ok.

 

it was something donghyuck loved about mark, and this moment, however insignificant it seemed, meant everything at the current time, and donghyuck would hold it close to his heart for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> sue me i fucking love them so much


End file.
